To participate in the cooperative approach to the design and conduct of clinical trials in malignant diseases. These diseases include leukemia, lymphoma, childhood solid tumors and other neoplasms to be studied by the Pediatric Oncology Group. These studies will be classified as Phase I for the evaluation of toxicity, tolerated dosage and therapeutic range of new combinations of agents; Phase II-to establish the relative efficacy of various therapeutic regiments in neoplastic diseases. Phase I studies will include clinical and experimental pharmacologic investigations such as absorption, plasma halftime, body fluid levels and excretion in man and animal models. To investigate some of the biochemical and biological aspects of the neoplasms under study as they derive from patient material available for the cooperative studies. To actively participate in and contribute to the overall Group effort. This will include scientific input, support in protocol design, chairmanship of studies and other activities called for. To contribute to the overall science of the group, do pilot studies and basic research studies through multidiscipline approach in our own institution and subsequently propose them for group wide use.